RCDC Project Summary The goal of the Research Career Development Component (RCDC) of the Pittsburgh Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC) is to create a new generation of investigators with expertise in age-related mobility and balance research. These investigators will have expertise in basic, translational, and clinical approaches and will lead and participate in collaborative multidisciplinary projects. To accomplish this goal, the RCDC uses a range of learning strategies for trainees. The program integrates training in basic and clinical research, creates a structured but flexible rich learning environment and provides core competencies, self- assessment tools, availability of research project support and access to a talented and established source of funded senior investigators from multiple disciplines dedicated to mobility and balance research and mentoring. Our specific aims are to: 1) Promote careers in mobility, balance, and aging research for Pepper KL2 Scholars (junior faculty who have achieved an initial level of expertise and productivity and have salary support from OAIC funds for 2-3 years). 2) Promote careers of Novice (mentees in the initial levels of training) and Transition to Independence investigators (those who have received independent career awards) whose salary sources are from outside the OAIC. 3) Provide structured career development through mentored multidisciplinary research experiences, research and career development seminars, retreats, and formal didactic programs for basic and clinical research skills through the Clinical and Translational Science Institute education programs. 4) Promote translational and cross-training between clinical and basic science. 5) Coordinate access to experienced mentors. 6) Provide feedback, career guidance, and support to trainees and mentors and advise trainees on their training and career development. 7) Oversee the promotion, recruitment, selection, monitoring, and evaluation of trainees and the program. 8) Provide financial support for trainees through stipends, pilot funds, and additional resources. 9) Manage RCDC resources. 10) Collaborate with other cores and units within and outside the institution for OAIC related themes. In the renewal, we propose to support 2 junior faculty members as Pepper KL2 Scholars. We will continue our successful transitional team training moving from Novice to Scholars to Transition to Independence investigators. In addition to the new KL2 component of our RCDC, innovations in the renewal include: 1) Leadership Skills Workgroup that will focus on training in leadership skills for emerging academic leaders, 2) a mentoring team for all Scholars, 3) a program that focuses on mentoring skills, 4) the ?RAMP to K? program to facilitate successful grant applications, and 5) cross-training courses in clinical, translational and basic science.